BFDI: Forever And Ever
by GolfballFan
Summary: What's if no-one cared for you, never gave you even a worried look, just hurt you? Golfball knows that feeling...but doesn't like it..


**Sometimes, I wish I didn't exist.**

**And Others wish I was dead...**

**I'm not the polite girly type**

**I'm Rude, Smart ,yet Incredibly Bossy**

**I deserve My Punishments, I take the beatings the school bullys: Pencil, Match, Ruby and Even Snowball...**

**I have no friends... my teacher doesn't care... I have nothing**

They Bell Rang for next lesson... Oh God I Hated Art... I sat near the most annoying people: 

**Firey - The One who always has something unimpressive or Unimportant to say**

**Gelatin - The Kid who thinks he's SOOO cool**

**Pen - WE ALL KNOW HE FANCYS PENCIL AND IS SO BORING!**

**And... Tennis Ball - His voice is so annoying and speaks so slowly it took ages just to AWNSER a question**

I walk right over to my seat without even caring about all the glares I was getting, I no longer cared.

As usual, Firey made an unfunny joke, TB took a year to Finish his sentence, Gelatin kept staring at me like I had killed someone, I instantly knew he was copying my Picture and turned around to block his view, Pen Stared at pencil the entire time like she was the most prettiest girl that , I got 20/20 on my art and almost made it out of the room before... someone grabbed me... Please don't be... Snowball was right there as if he needed something and then he said:

"Hey, Golfball, would you like to come to my party on Saturday, *sarcasm ahead* Because all of your "friends" are coming?" He asked quite confidently. If I had hands I would have slapped him and walked away... but I know the consequences of doing such and I have no arms...

"...I don't have a choice, do i?" I asked, already knowing his awnser. Like I expected, he nodded and I sighed in defeat, though I didn't really put up a fight in the first place.

"Ok... When is it, Timewise?" I asked reluctantly. He shown me his watch, 11:00 am it said, he said this time tomorrow but in the afternoon. I walked off in the other direction,not really caring as he was already done talking to was currently English, not so bad I guess, I sit near Needle, Coiny, *sigh* Firey and Book. I Moved To my seat next to Firey, and my ultimate greeting was-

"Hey There, GB, is this Science because I know we have a special Chemistry? " He Said in a voice he thought was alluring. I Hate Firey because he's always flirting with me just so he can laugh at 's a running joke of his, It's Funny for him and the rest, BUT IT ANNOYS ME!

"Get A girlfriend, Firey!" I said, rather coldly, it's only lesson 2 and I already want to kick him. Coiny started making an "Ohhh" sound and said "You got told" in the background while laughing!

"Well, I would if you'd accept my requests" He said trying to look serious as he used bad acting. Good Grief!

"Shut up Firey, Any of you going to Snowballs Party?" Coiny said trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Everyone on the table said, except ME of course, I don't want them to know... yet of course Coiny knew I was going because I was... get this... IGNORING THEM, I DO THAT ALL THE TIME!

"Even GB is going, So this is gonna be AWESOME!" Book Shouted, leaving me angry... after the lesson, I went to lunch and,Again, Sat alone on the Empty table... sadly, my peace was interrupted by, none other than, Pencil and Match and Ruby!

"Woopee... your here" I say with sarcasm practically dripping of my lips. Already, they were gonna beat me.. just great.

"Happy to see you too" Pencil said, like my sarcasm was contagious or something.

"We need a... "Talk" with you!" Match Shouted... quietly?

They Dragged me outside the school and, Again, beat me up except this time, they were extremely they were done, I couldn't get up... my vision was dizzy and my feet were in a harder I tried, the more it burned and hurt, I knew I wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon and I ... passed out.I kinda hoped I was dying, to never wake up... ever again. But I did, and I didn't even move, it was 8:35 PM, this was AGES LATER, I'm glad it's a school I live in or I would be counted as an intruder. My feet still couldn't move but it wasn't important... maybe if I stay like this for so long, I wouldn't need to got to Snowballs Party. But, I saw someone in the distance, I didn't want them to know I was here but... He saw me... it was TB, As soon as he saw me, he started panicking and running straight at me!

"GOLFBALL, WHAT HAPPENDED, YOUR...B-BLEEDING" He Practically Screamed at me.

"I... Tripped over a rock and passed out" I lied... please don't notice I'm lying... please don't question me... ple-

"I can tell your lying, TELL ME!" He Shouted... I'm gonna tell him.. what if he tells the principal?! Match will Come back with her friends and hurt me again!

"Um...W-Well I ... Match, Pencil and Ruby... umm.. the-" I was cut off by a quick, confident :

"They Beat you... didn't they?" All I could do was nod,He Looked at my bruises and almost left... he thought I could follow

"...Aren't You coming?" He asked... I wasn't really going to chose to stay on the ground but I just can't get up

"W-well, I can't... Really... Move" I said embarrassed, I mean... I CAN'T MOVE!

"Well... Um... We could... Can you lean against me... I mean because then you can move your feet and it would no longer hurt" He said, I have to admit, it was a good idea

"Fine" I say in a way that makes people think I don't care... I leaned against him and stood up... it hurt alot less but I still had to fight off some tears, but I realized something, he was grinning like a mad man... Oh, it might be because I said he'd never have a girl this close to him... STUPID IRONY! We got near his room and I was about to stop leaning and, painfully, walk upstairs to the top floor where my room was when-

"Where do you think your going, GB" He asked

"My room?!" I said, Its not that big a surprise TB!

"No your not, your in my room tonight because you can't walk all the way up there" He demanded

"You don't have enough roo-" I said before I was rudely interrupted , AGAIN!

"Yes I do, We can share a bed, it's a double bed anyway, so there won't be any problems!" He said , I knew he was right so... I walked in his room, of course, I collapsed on the bed while TB laughed.

I fell asleep on the right side, because I'm always right unlike the rest of them. I dreamt of my funeral, but unlike what would really happen, everyone came, giving speeches about how they'll miss me and cherish our memories. I almost thought I would have a great night but... *RING RING RING*

I woke up suddenly, I didn't know he had an alarm on! He could have Warned me... TB was muttering stuff in his sleep and I realized we were directly next to each other, he was practically snuggling into me! What Happened to sleeping on the other side, TB?

"TB, Wake Up... WAKE UP NOW TB!" I demanded, he woke up and Blushed... now he knows... FINNALY!

"I-I am s-so sorry, G-g-golf B-ball!" He said, scarred and embarrassed.

"Look, it doesn't matter, just why didn't you warn me about the alarm?" I asked, I honestly didn't care if he was snuggling into me, I was practically saved by him so I can overlook it

"Oh, it means it's 1 hour and 35 minutes untill snowballs party!" He said with a total mood change

"I'm gonna go to sleep, it's not like I need to get dressed up all pretty" I said without caring

"You have to, it's a casual wear but you need a dress or shirt and stuff to get in even when your invited" He Said Proudly, he pulled out a bunch of my clothes, he must have got them from my room while I was asleep

" Fine, I'll go get changed" I said as I dragged my suitcase of clothing into the bathroom as he looked through his clothes. I didn't really care but put on some pretty black dress and shoes,and a really interesting pair of sapphire earings. I came back out to find TB dressed and combing his... Fuzzy ness! So weird but... it makes him look less messy. He turned round and noticed me... he kept staring with a deep blush coming across his face. I heard him mutter "Your B-beutiful" and stare at my dress choice.

"When do we go again?" I asked

"In... Right now, let's go!" He said and rushed down stairs and into his car. Still blushing like a maniac,he drove us to... A MANSION!? When was SNOWBALL rich?

"Impressive" I mutter under my breath

For one second, I saw Tennis Ball look... jealous but then he said:

"I KNOW RIGHT, ITS AMAZING" He Shouted happily, I guess there was no jealousy... right?

As soon as we come in, I was EVEN MORE IMPRESSED , it was even bigger than it looked, I Hated Snowball and Somehow... Just Somehow he manages to get... this

"Hello, You two are the first to arrive, but... Why weren't you in some of the lessons yesterday GB" Snowball Asked Curiously

"...Um...Uh...I was... Beaten..Up" I said nervously,

Snowball Looked Really Shocked, and I mean, Really Shocked, almost as shocked as TB was when he found me

"By who?" He asked

"By Match and her friends, Ruby and Pencil" Said TB , he then continued, "she couldn't even move when I found her , She had been passed out for a while before I got there"

*DING DING DING*

I saw Firey, Book, Ice Cube, Gelatin, Pen, Eraser, Woody, Pin , Coiny and... MATCH! ALL COME THROUGH THE DOOR!

I decided to get some punch because I didn't want to be in Match' s Sight... and no-one was going to talk to me any way... I walked other and poured myself a bit of punch... turned around for One second and realize Match was next to me... I'm glad SB and TB didn't notice

"Hello, GBGB, Did you like our "Talk" yesterday" Match said, irritated I'm not passed out, I bet!

"No... Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving" I say, Angry at her

She grabbed me and pulled me back, and gave me a punch across the face

"Oh No, I think I bruised you... I'm sorry" She said lying

I walked away, quite fine with her getting the last laugh. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, so it looked as if I was never punched,I thought of leaving for a moment but I shook the idea off my mind but I knew I was going to get bored, because I'll be here for... 3 hours

**- Tennis Ball's Point of View-**

I started talking to Firey and Gelatin, They were talking about sneaking off and looking at rooms they shouldn' was big but it didn't mean they should wander into uwnkown territories without permission. Pen walked over and almost talked untill:

"HEY, WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Snowball Shouted Louder as the rest of the objects arrived here

"YEAH!" Everyone Shouted Except... GB... where did she go? Um... Oh, she was in the bathroom... STUPID TB,

"What...NO!" She shouted and ran for the door, Firey and Pen grabbed her and dragged her to the circle of people waiting to start

"I'm the best so I start...hmm.. Pen, Truth or dare!" SB shouted

"Easy, Dare, Duh!"

"I dare you to... kiss Pencil!" SB declared

"Um...But...U-uuh, I-I... Well... Um..." Pen said but turned right around and kissed pencil on the lips for about two seconds.

"Hmm... GB Truth or Dare" Pen Asked

"Truth?" GB replied

"Aww...Um... Have you ever had a boyfriend? Besides Fiery!"

" I have: 1. Never had a boyfriend and 2. I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" She said

"Not yet...Not Yet" Firey said leaning closer to GB, I felt... Angry...

"Well... Eraser Truth or Dare?" GB asked

"I choose Truth!"

"Out of Match, Ruby, Leafy, Pencil, Book and Needle, who would you like to date more?"

"Um...B-book..." He said, BLUSHING like a lunatic

"See, I told you I was pretty" Book said to Coiny

"TB, Truth or Dare" Eraser said

"Um... Dare" I said, a bit concerned what he's going to tell me to do

"I Dare you to kiss GOLFBALL!" He exclaimed excited

"Um...B-but I ...I-i...Um.." I stuttered, Extremely Embarrassed while she kept running for the door

"But I already done mine!" She said

"Don't care, Do it TB!" Eraser Shouted at me... I turned round and kissed GB for 5 seconds, my face was on fire and she looked down to hide her embarrassment, but... I.. liked it... do I ... love... Golfball?

**-Golfballs point of view-**

I was kissed by TB, he's probably say sorry ten times again, this going to be an awkward drive home,or. Boarding school... it doesn't matter... It's the same place. We carried on with the dances and games untill... YES! We're done! As soon as we got out I was pulled into TB' s car, GEEZ What's the rush!

"Look, U-um I'm S-sorry that I ...Um... . K-k-kissed you" he said, extremely nervous

"Look, it's ok... this stuff always happen at parties!" I said, trying to be as reassuring as I can...I'm not very good

"O-ok, Are You Gonna Go to your room when we get there?" He asked

"I can... go... to... your room if you want?"

"Really! Ok!" He Happily asked, So cut- I mean, um... nothing. When We Arrived, we walked to his room and lay down

"Thanks for coming, do you want something to eat?" He asked

" Sure, what do you have?"

"I have -" he started a list of food and drinks, I chose a cherry drink and some chips and mayo

"So... have you ever had or wanted a girl friend?"

"I-I w-want a g-girl fr-friend, I kn-Know who I l-Like" he said, blushing to the extreme

"Who is it?" I asked curiously

"...It's...its...Its... I..I like...Y-y-you" he said crying, turning away so I don't see his face

"Get out... please leave" he said, it hurt me to see him so sad

"TB...I..I.. like you too" I said, turning to leave him alone when-

"You...d-do?" He was smiling so much, it looked cute

"Y-yes, I l-Like you t-t-to!" I say

He turned around and gave me a kiss, I liked it...

**Maybe**...** Life Wasn't so bad after all... I'm Happy As long as I have TB...**

**Forever...And...Ever...**


End file.
